This invention pertains to a communication system in which signals are carried through cables or optical fibers. More particularly, this invention pertains to a storage container for taking up and storing excess amounts of cable or fiber.
The telecommunications industry is rapidly proceeding with the development and installation of optical fiber transmission systems. An optical fiber networks and other cable networks require numerous techniques for managing and connecting a large number of cables.
In the management of cables and optical fibers, it is necessary from time to time to provide slack or excess amounts of cable lengths. In order that cable network systems are neatly arranged and manageable, the excess amounts must be stored in a neat and orderly manner for facilitating ease of use of the network apparatus.
Devices for storing excess amounts of optical fiber cables are known in the art. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,121 to Anton et al. issued May 7, 1991 teaches a cable storing apparatus which includes a spool for holding excess lengths of cable. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 to Nelson et al. issued Dec. 20, 1988 teaches an optical fiber distribution apparatus which includes a spool for holding excess fiber from a trunk cable. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432 to Becker et al. dated Jan. 17, 1989 teaches a storage container for a section of an optical fiber.
Notwithstanding advances made in the art, there is a continuing need for improvement in cable storage apparatus. One disadvantage of the prior art apparatus is illustrated in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203. In that apparatus, only multiples of predetermined fixed lengths of excess fiber can be stored on the spool. Namely, any complete winding requires approximately the same amount of excess fiber as any prior winding around the spool. Accordingly, the spool does not accommodate a wide variety of excess cable lengths.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432, the loading is difficult requiring use of a pincers (see FIG. 46, item 16 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432). Also, and perhaps more importantly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432 is not conveniently used with fiber optic patch cords terminating at attached connectors. In the aforesaid patent, the hole through which the fiber is to be fed is too small to accommodate a connector. If the part were made larger to accommodate a connector, the storage density of the system would be reduced to an impractical level.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,121, the amount of storage capacity is limited by the fact that the cable is wound around the outside of the radius limiting configuration on top of the spool. Therefore, the device quickly reaches its capacity and must be increased in width in order to store longer cable lengths.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage container for cable telecommunication systems including fiber optic systems with enhanced performance and storage density while maintaining low manufacturing costs.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a cable storage cartridge having a carriage frame and first and second spool members. The spool members cooperate to form a spool which rotates within the carriage frame. The first spool member includes a loop channel for removably fixing a loop end of the cable to be stored to the spool. The spool members are configured with a center post around which the cable is wrapped for storage. A storage chamber defined by the spool members and the carriage frame lies in a plane spaced from the plane occupied by the loop channel of the first spool member allowing for increased cable storage density. The cable passes from the loop channels to the storage chamber by means of transition holes defined by the first spool member.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a cable storage assembly which includes a cable cartridge as described above as well as a cartridge housing for storing multiple cable cartridges in close proximity.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to providing detent tabs and catch tabs on a cable cartridge as described above for retaining the cartridge in a closed position or retaining the cartridge in an open position respectively.